twenty fingers
by Nevar12
Summary: A one shot of Storms relationship with Sabertooth and Wolverine


_Sabertooth was her rain..._

When Victor made love to her it was rough and heavy, his need filling the air around them as he drove into Ororo who hung pinned against yet another buildings wall. There were few times the two used an actual room. Sabertooth liked it in public places, the possibility of getting caught excited him and the fact that he could care less wether someone did or not excited Storm.

The first time they had ever made love was under the blinking lights of a broken bar sign outside of town.

She had told herself it was because she was drunk but the two of them both knew she was as sober as the night was cool although the warmth of his body shielded her from the harshest of it. At the most she had only had two sips of beer before she felt his eyes on her. In the darkness of the bars light his iris's glowed like two fiery focused in her direction. When she left he left too, only allowing her only enough time to get out the back door before she ended up against the wall his lips on her own and his tongue invading her mouth. She moaned into his inviting lips and ground against the swelling form between his legs. There were no words between them, at least none any human being could understand.

He smelled of sweat, lust and industrial soap. She had been such a good girl before him and in his absence still managed to present herself as one. He made sure she knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. It became like a game after a while. He the cat and she the mouse. Every Saturday she would hide out at a bar and it was up to him to find her. She never stayed in one for more than a few minutes yet despite this he never lost a match.

The first time she realized he loved her was the day he had fist fought an entire bar when three men had not taken no as an answer from her. In the four minutes the fight had taken place there was six broken arms, two fractured jaws, and three concussions, none of which were his. When it was over he carried her from the room and the two of them relived their first meeting beneath yet another dim lit sign.

_Logan was her wind ..._

When Logan made love to her it was intense and full of wanting. He held her tight against him as he moved his hips grinding into her while she straddled his bare legs. Despite his wild nature he liked things simple, traditional in setting but not at all in positions. In a single "Session" the woman was sure he had contorted her body in nearly half the positions in the Kama Sutra. The first time they had ever made love was in the basement of the Xavier institute hidden within the confines of the X jet.

She had told herself that it was because of the cold that she had decided to cuddle with him that night on the jet as he waited for his latest upgrade to take effect, but with a mansion full of fireplaces they both knew where the other wanted to be. She had came down to keep him company. They talked for a bit and he had invited her to wait inside the jet that winter night. She had fallen asleep resting her head on his shoulder and when she woke up descided to kiss him, a gift he gladly accepted.

He smelled of musk, aftershave and want. She had been so sure of herself before they had been together. Now whenever they saw one another it was with a combination of fear, excitement and lust, lust winning out every time. Over the months the vacant nooks and crannies of the house had become a source of new memories. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually eaten during her lunch break.

The first time she realized he loved her was the day she felt his heart beat against hers. When he held her close she heard the organ beat and realized that it was in sequence with her own. When he laid down beside her she put her head against his chest and felt the beat slow in unison with her own. He didn't want to leave her that night. He wanted everyone to know she was his.

_but together they made Storm..._

When Wolverine and Sabertooth made love to her it was like an explosion. Twenty fingers flowing over her body like fallen debris, leaving goose bumps over her exposed flesh. The heat from them burned like fire mixed with the cool of the men's breath as they breathed. In their combined state there were no limits. Anywhere there was room was there's. It was a tug- o- war each fighting to be the source of her pleasure. They bent and twisted her to the point where she had to take off a day in advance when the possibility of reliving the situation arose. The first time they had made love was in the backwoods of the Xavier institute.

She had told herself it was a moment of weakness that had made her agree to meet Sabertooth that night. She had meant to tell him she would no longer see him but somehow knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to. They had kissed only once before Logan arrived. Rather than fight Victor he chose to show Ororo why he was the right choice while Sabertooth chose to prove the opposite. The result being what Storm could only describe as fire works.

The three of them smelled like sandal wood, determination and earth. She had known right from wrong before she had been with them and now her mind was a jumble of words and emotions. They had taken turns kissing her one more intense then the next trying to prove that they were the ones she should choose. What started as a one time thing became a weekly meeting

one which would never end nor did any of them want it to. It started as an argument often times violent but as soon as one mans eyes fell on her so did the other and the feud, if only for a few hours was ended and when it was all over she would fall back on whatever surface available and look up to see nothing but stars.

The first time she knew they loved her was the day she realized neither of them would back down from the feud. They would rather have her in part then not at all and she knew she would not be whole without one or another. They never kissed her in the same place and although never touching there was not a place on her that the twenty finger had not touched. Victor was her rain, Logan her wind and together they made storm.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, sorry to anyone who was reading the original 20 fingers. I was having a hard time writing the story so I decided to do a one shot. I like how it turned out and I may even try again on a full story using this as an outline, what do you think? I promise not to delete it this time.


End file.
